A Reason to Smile
by Mrfilipinogab
Summary: Sweden wants Finland to know that he isn't the frightening guy people think about. But he first needs some help from peculiar people. Like that is so totally gonna be hard right? Unless a fabulous bedazzling person and his helper tries to help Sweden in his problem.


"Well just accept that fact that I can at least cook better and you can't deny that" a certain French shouted before he ducked a chair that almost smashed into his face as it crashed into the floor.

"You bloody git, how dare you insult my great cooking! I would like to let you know that my cuisine is better than your dishes made of snails and frog legs!" retorted the angered English man

"Hey guys why don't we just eat fast food, they're delicious you know!" the American butted in.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

But today, were not talking about the English who was throwing everything he can find at the cowering French, or the American who was shouting he is the hero once in a while. Nor the Prussian who was laughing hysterically at his Austrian friend's misfortunes or the Russian who is terrorizing his Baltic "friends" into becoming one with him. Not even the mischievous Hungarian and Japanese who were taking photos of a certain Spaniard who was hugging another Italian too death. Lastly, not even about the certain Swiss who was threatening to shoot another certain naked Italian who was prancing around the room or an exasperated German who was wishing that a damn miracle would happen in were the room would be in order and peace.

Who, we are going to talk about? Well we are talking about a Swedish man who was just staring at the commotion in front of him. His emotions cannot be read, but his eyes hint that he is sad. His ears perceived gibberish and loud inaudible noise, yet only two words were able to enter his mind.

* * *

Accept and Deny

* * *

These two words hit him the most and he still is figuring out why. His eyes try to do the job and try to find an answer at the nations he is looking at. His eyes then stopped at Finland, the man he tried to show his affections to. He knows that even though they had live for a very long time together, he can still feel that the other person was scared of him. The fact that Tino would avoid him most of the time in any chance the smaller man can get hurts his emotions. Yet he cannot show them through his face but only through actions.

He hated his stoic face, but it's one of the ways he can show that he is strong and cannot be brought down so easily. He hated it since whatever emotion he tried to reflect, the receiver perceives it as a scary glare or an empty vessel that has no soul.

One example is that he was scaring Tino right now, who caught him staring into his soul.

"Um Berwald, is something wrong?" Tino quietly asked while he tried to say every word while shaking bad he failed miserably.

The quivering voice gave it away and Berwald just looked away and said, "N'th'ng".

Aside from the small conversation, Tino just went back to reading his book while quivering and Berwald just went back at looking at the commotion still going on. Why can't he just show how he really felt to Tino. Why can't he just express the love for Tino that he has been clinging on for centuries? He looked at the Finnish's face and just lingered on the soft features of face

And for the second time Tino caught Berwald staring at him again making him tremble again. Those pristine blue eyes were yet again drilling into his soul. He could not read the emotions that were being shown to him. If Berwald was trying to show curiosity, Tino was interpreting it as a cold and unemotional stare. As time went on Tino gathered up what courage he can collect and said,

" Berwald is.. the. re. .. some.. .thing wrong with mmy …fff,, face,, itssss ,,, jus,,jsu,,just that ,y youh, havf,, have been , lool ,, lok, ooking at me for ,,, ah ah while,,, an.. and i..ts cree,, ping me out."

The Swede embarrassed and just noticing that fifteen minutes have past, looked away and was suddenly interested at the bland white walls of the meeting room while muttering sorry. His face was painted with red as the realization that he has spent a considerable amount of time looking at the sweet face that he yearned to touch.

"Ok guys, since we are not accomplishing anything I propose we have a break so I can think on what we can do that is at least important in this meeting" Germany ordered as America was trying to feed hamburgers to Arthur while yelling why don't you try it ?

The nations then started to leave their seats and exit the room until a few nations were left inside the room. One of them was Sweden who still seated near Finland who was still reading the book with great interest.

" _I wonder if he would go with me in eat lunch during the break, but after that incident I doubt that he wouldn't even accept it"_ Sweden thought as he carefully glanced at Finland.

" _Oh well, it's worth a shot"_

He lightly taps Finland's shoulder, not expecting the other man to yelp and jump (figuratively) from the chair that he was sitting on.

"Oh, Berwald don't surprise me like that. That scared me so much and I,,"

"'m j'st 'sk'ng 'f y' w'nt t' j'in me in eat'ng l'nch w'th me" Berwald slowly asked.

He was sure that he saw Finland clam down and thought about it for a moment. Would the Finn actually accept his offer?

"Oh I'm sorry Berwald I have to go, I would like to but someone invited a while ago. I'm sorry but I'll try to make it up to you. I think he is waiting for me in the canteen already so bye!" Finland hastily said as he fixed his things and went out of the room.

" _Looks like a no"_ Berwald deeply sighed as he fixed his things and stood up from his chair. He was not sure but the look on Finland's face before he left the room was a canvas painted with fear and panic. Add that with the recent rejection made Sweden even sadder. He then proceeded to exit the room when he realized that Finland mentioned that he was going to meet someone in the canteen.

Surely a bit of snooping around won't hurt anyone.

* * *

Right ?

* * *

 _Thought of the chapter : If Canada is invisible most of the time and he was raised by France, would'nt there be a chance that he sneaked into something he is not supposed to be in like the women's washroom ?_

 _ANYWAYS_

 _I'm back from hibernating period. I have now squeezed my mind for a new story and this what came out. Hope that you enjoy it!_

 _And also about my story Planetalia, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it or not so if you're interested in continuing it just message me ! ^_^_


End file.
